


Bitch Craft and Misery

by inpr0vert3d



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance smut, Knotting, M/M, Mage Pidge | Katie Holt, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), They are also all on like their last year, Top Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron), Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Witch Allura (Voltron), allura is head girl, and SMUT, coran teaches mythical creatures, even pidge bc she is a genius, everyone is magical :), haggar is the evil headmaster, keith and lance are both half wizard, keith and lance may or may not get it on mid wolf, keith and lance's families are friends, klance, klance are fricken adorable, krolia teachs black magic/voodoo, lots of fluff, lots of magical shenanigans ensue, team V and team MFE are rivals, they are in a magic school, they sneak in anyway lmao, werewolves are forbidden in the school, witch and wizard AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpr0vert3d/pseuds/inpr0vert3d
Summary: The Headmaster of Altea's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry retires, leaving the proud school in the hands of Ms Haggar. But as soon as she steps through the massive wooden doors of the ancient school, life becomes a living hell. Her and an unknown darkness plan to do something wicked to the students, and it's up to team V to stop her before she takes the minds of everyone in the school. Not only that, but they have to deal with a rival group, the MFE's, trying to ruin their year and also hide the fact that two of their friends aren't even supposed to be attending class. Especially not on a full moon...Shenanigans ensueORHaggar and Zarkon plan to brainwash the school, Keith and Lance are secret werewolves/ bfs, Pidge is smarter than everyone, Hunk is a ray of sunshine, Allura is stressed, Shiro is tired and Krolia has to take care of the entire situation, all while making sure her son doesn't start humping Lance's leg in the middle of class.





	1. Of Witches, Wizards and Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> IM BAAACK! AND SUPER EXCITED! I really hope u enjoy this work, im so eager to get started and i really hope u like it :) ALSO A LITTLE BIT OF NSFW AT THE END MY BAD :D I didnt have time to edit and i was super tired so im sorry

This wasn't happening. It can't be happening.

Alfor had been their headmaster ever since he'd started at the school almost seven years ago. Lance sat on the steps outside the front of the main doors, the cold of the stone seeping through his clothes, sending another shiver up his spine. He watched as the odd leaf gently danced across the empty quart yard, lead by the increasingly cool September breeze. He sighed.

"Cheer up, Lance" He sat up straighter, hearing a familiar voice, usually sarcastic or sly. He cocked his head round to look at his sister. "Maybe the new headmaster will be nice."

He grumbled in reply. "They better."

"Even if they aren't, you only have this year to get through. Think about the poor first years who have to deal with them their entire course of the school."

He groaned even louder, covering his face with his icy hands, the heat radiating off his cheeks pressed against his palms and fingers. "That doesn't help!"

"Look," Veronica finally seated her self beside him, placing her gloved hand on his jacket clad back. "At least you have me. And what about your friends?" She took a quick glance at her watch. "Keith should be here any minute, you like him, right?"

Lance chuckled, pulling his hands away from his face, met with a small smirk. "We're dating, Ronnie."

"See! You get to see your boyfriend!" She clapped him on the back as he laughed quietly. "Now, let's go and meet the other's and drink Hunk's hot chocolate white we wait for your mate to get here."

* * *

Allura had been selected for head girl on their fourth year. Ever since then she had been the queen of the school. But not in a Regina George kind of way, no, she was more like that teacher you have in school who's obviously the best teacher, but their super humble and nice, but they can get the job done when they need too. So, she was popular.

She was given the job of organizing events, being a good ambassador for the school by giving speeches and whatnot, helping other peers, stuff like that.

This year, just like every other year after she had been elected head girl, Allura was sent in four days early to help show the first years around the school. But, no leader is truly a leader if they don't have a team.

Team V, as they had been nicknamed, were the school prefect team. Consisting of Allura (for obvious reasons), Shiro as deputy head boy, taking over Allura's role if she for some reason couldn't do it herself, Pidge for her extreme intelligence, actually being bumped up to the older classes because all the other fourteen-year-olds were just not smart enough for this little sassy genius, Hunk for his citizenship, known throughout the school for a being an all round good guy and role-model, not to mention pure cinnamon roll, Keith for being the school's best athlete and sportsman, although he did nearly get expelled (heh, spell) for fighting, he made up for it by doing anything he could, like volunteering and helping Allura with any job he could get his paws on...literally, and finally Lance, for being an absolute musical prodigy, having the voice of an angel and being able to play any instrument along with it. 

So, there they were, six uniform clad witches and wizards awaiting the arrival of the last prefect and his mother. Most of the teachers had arrived at this point, probably off reorganizing their classrooms and preparing for the newcomers. Krolia, the school's voodoo and dark arts teacher was yet to appear, bring Keith with her.

Veronica was aloud to come with Lance early to the school, being a year older than him, she wouldn't be taking classes as she had already graduated, but was coming back to assist the teachers, looking for experience as she wanted to be a teacher herself.

"The first years are all seated in the hall, Principal Alfor is talking to them." Allura approached the group, her white flowy hair tied up into a neat bun behind her head, black robe ironed and straight.

"Did you see the new principal?! Is it a man or a woman?" Pidge squealed in excited, mirroring Hunk's expression of giddy interest.

"Unfortunately, not. But we'll get to meet them by the end of the day."

They groaned in union, deflating in disappointment. They were soon cut off, however, when a familiar voice grew closer behind them.

They turned to see Krolia, speaking with one of the other teachers, apologizing for her absence. Lance got ready to jump into the arms of his beloved alpha as soon as he heard her voice, only to find him missing. Sure, they basically live right next to each other, and their families were all one big pack, so he'd seen him not even two days ago, but every time he got to see Keith was just as exciting, no matter how long they'd been apart.

"Where..? " He gazed around the two teachers, looking at pillars and book cases, just in case he decided to play a prank, only to see nothing out of the ordinary. He grew more excited, however, when a very delightful scent began to fill his nose and cloud his head with anticipation. He had to make sure he didn't pop ears and a tail purely out of excitement as the scent became stronger. 

He watched the hallway, waiting for his boyfriend to come strolling round the corner wearing that pretty grin that showed off his pearly white fangs, the one that made Lance swoon. And the shaggy black hair that framed his face. Lance could almost_ feel_ his arms wrapping around his waist from behind, caging him in that ashy scent.

"Hey, Sweetheart."

Lance jumped, twisting round to find the same grin he was just fantasizing about. Those sharp, navy orbs pouring into his. "Keith!"

The wolf laughed, along with the rest of their friends, as Lance threw his arms around his neck, burying himself in close to the alpha, melting into the inhuman heat radiating off his chest.

"It's about time you got here." Pidge commented.

"Sorry, the train was delayed. And then the car nearly ran out of fuel mid flight." He explained, his fingers roped into Lance's chestnut hair.

"Well, at least you're here now. Alfor should be finished talking soon, so we need to split into groups of two. I don't mind going alone." Allura explained, throwing a thumb over her shoulder to point in the direction of the main hall.

"I call Keith!" Lance's muffled voice sounded from Keith's neck, drawing a chuckle from him.

"Hunk and I can take a group." Pidge suggested.

"Guess we got ourselves the elders." Veronica joked, throwing her hand up for Shiro to slap. He was a year older than the rest of team V, bar Veronica, because he was taken out of school for a year to help his father run his shop. He didn't have a choice, and neither of them wanted to do it, but it was either that or be homeless.

"Ok. With that sorted, lets go collect our first years."

* * *

"So...you guys are dating?" 

"Yep."

"Like, boyfriends."

"Yeah. That's what that means."

"How?"

Keith sighed. His patience was draining with this little boy. They were half way through their tour of the cinematically colossal school, coming up to the lunch hall where they would sit to eat and meet up with their friends.

Lance giggled, squeezing his arm which he had been clinging to ever since they had collected their group.

"Dude, we literally explained this to you ten minutes ago." Keith deadpanned.

"I just don't get it. How did you decide you liked Lance?" He continued to question, poking at his arm to get his attention. Before Keith could whip around and pounce on the eleven year old, Lance gripped his arm with an unnatural amount of strength and turned to the boy with a convincing smile.

"You don't get to choose who you fall for. It's more like when you know someone, and you like spending time with them, and every time you see them smile your chest feels all light, and you think they look super cute, even if they have a mullet, and eventually you're both running through the forest on the night before a full moon and you're both laughing because you're tripping and falling on each other, and then, gazing over a moon lit lake and then he leans in and your faces are touching and BOOM! Magic. 

And so, children, Keith and I love each other, not because we chose to, but because that's what the universe decided. Now, to your right, see that huge door? Yeah, that's the lunch hall. You'll get food in there now. Wait...I can hear the other kids. Quick! Run before the line is too long!" Lance began herding them in quickly, hyping them up until they were actually sprinting into the massive hall.

"Well. That was passionate." Keith chuckled gently as Lance threw him a sly smirk, snaking his hand down, and linking their hands together.

"You know me. Nothing but passion, Kogane."

"Oh yeah. Nearly as passionate as the actual full moon. For a second there I thought you were gonna start telling them all about how you let me pin you down and take you from behi-"

"Ok! Save it for later when we have the dorm to ourselves." Lance cut him off, purring into his ear. See, the good thing about being half werewolf, other than the fact you can preform magic (if you were half wizard or witch, that is), is the fact you remember what you do as a wolf. Not only that, but because you're not full wolf, you have more control and can turn whenever you want, except on a full moon of course. No one has a choice then. But it's basically having all the good things about both werewolves and wizards mashed into one person.

The bad thing was, half-breeds were usually bred for certain reasons. Like war machines. They were in past at least, but that bled into the present. Hybrids, no matter what the race, were looked down on, seen as dirty and dangerous, unstable.

Usually half-breeds are forced to hide one side of their bloodline, simply so they can be accepted. But, as the years go by, and the wizarding world becomes more accepting, more and more hybrids are revealing themselves. It's usually older people that grew up disliking half-breeds, then teaching their kids not to accept them that they get hate from, but there's nothing they can do. It's like really religious people being homophobic, but with magic and lunar transformations.

They soon found Pidge and Hunk, already chopping away on their food.

“And I thought we got here early.” Lance joked, sitting down beside Hunk, Keith following suite.

“Hunk wanted to get here earlier than everyone else.” Pidge explained, shoving a cut of broccoli into her mouth.

“Ah.” Lance hummed in understanding. “We had the same idea.” He glances round, seeing the line of kids sneaking down the length of the hall, between the two oversized wooden tables.

“Guys, quick!” Shiro suddenly appeared behind them, making them jolt in surprise. “The new principal is-“

He couldn’t even finish he is sentence before the four younger students were clambering out of thecreaky benches and sprinting down the middle of the hall.

They made it to the door, basically climbing over each other to peer out.

Coming down the hall was none other than Alfor, the new principal at his side. And man, did she look nasty.

Sharp hazel eyes, worn around wrinkles, the bitter scowl adding to the oldness of her features. Her skin was tan, slightly lighter than Lance’s, her hair cream, running down her back like a thick curtain, curling over her shoulders. She was thin, and tall, most likely due to the pointed stiletto heels that held her feet, similar in shape to her nose.

After taking a quick glance at each other, Pidge, Lance and Keith cursed in union.

“Shit.”

————————————————-

Lance stuffed his face into his pillow, and taking a huge breath, released a scream as hard as he could.

“Why the fuck-!”

“Who the hell-?”

“Is she even-?!”

The upper sixth dorm room was filled with loud, angry voice as the team began to rant.

There were about fifteen separate dorm rooms for every year, each holding about seven twin sized beds of surprisingly high quality.

  
That was a bonus to being a prefect. They got to choose which room they wanted. This year they pinched one with a balcony.

They had decided to gather in one, reviewing what the fuck happened that day.

“Why would Principal Alfor hire her! She looks like the nastiest piece of work, and I don’t have the energy to deal with anymore assholes this year! I already have to deal with Griffin!” Pidge exclaimed, jumping up to flop down on the bed beside Keith and Lance. 

Lance visibly shivered, crawling over to place himself in Keith’s lap, who sat with his legs crossed, a concentrated pout on his lips. He automatically wrapped his arms around the omega, holding him tight.

“James Griffin will not be a problem this year.” He all but growled, continuing to stare into the ground, his eye brows furrowed with intensity.

James and his little gang, team MFE (for mother freakin eggheads...it’s a long story), has caused a lot of trouble for team V ever since their first year at Altea. Especially with Lance.

Veronica agreed to become apart of their group as a spy when they were younger, only for it to expand into a full time job. 

Doing this, she discovered one very crucial thing. James Griffin, was a were. Not only that, but he was an Alpha.

This did not sit well with Keith and immediately grew into a pure, raging hatred for the guy. But it only got worse when Griffin found out that Lance, his rival’s mate, was an omega.

He began to make small gestures at Lance, winking or smirking at him whenever he could, only for him to get an eye roll or a scoff.

But as they got older, and the wolf part of their brains grew more prominent, so did his advances.

He would get into Lance’s personal space when Keith wasn’t there, and whisper very uncomfortable things to him.

_ Why are you still with that Keith guy when you could have a real alpha..? _

_ Need help with your next heat? You know where to find me, sweetheart.. _

_ Wanna see what a real wolf looks like..? _

Lance curled closer into his alpha, seeking out that warmth that made him feel so safe. The action didn’t go unnoticed by the alpha and he leaned down to nuzzle into his hair comfortingly.

He got to the point Lance had actually report him. He’d crossed the line and attacked him. He’d been alone in the bathroom and James has walked in. It was only by the grace of God that Shiro walked in a few moments later and turned his face into a one of those strength games that he wasn’t a complete goner.

James was suspended, only skimming the waters of being expelled because his father was loaded.

Lance remembers how scared he was. He felt helpless and weak against the alpha’s strength, only thinking of how disappointed Keith would be that he couldn’t fight off the out wolf. That he was going to be used and hurt and it wasn’t even his alpha that he was being forced to mate. 

That night, however, he cried and begged Keith not to think bad of him, to convince him that he didn’t want to. He knew it was his submissive omega side talking, that Keith would never leave him for being  attacked , but he couldn’t help it. 

Keith only took him into his arms, strong and securing, heated and comfortable, safe. He lay them both down and wrapped him in the covers on their bed, never letting him stay even a centimetre away from him. He spoke softly, soothing like a purr, whispering about how much he adored him, how angry he was that he wasn’t there to protect him, how he’d never think anything but good about him.

He rubbed his nose and his cheeks and his wrists all over his neck and face and wrists as Lance sobbed quietly. His cries slowly died down as he happily let himself be handled and scented by his love.

By the end of the night, he was he was sound asleep, snuggled up against his beloved, safe and content and loved, smelling of his one and only.

“We can’t judge too quickly.” Allura spoke up, sitting on one of the other beds.

“Yeah, what if she just  _looks_ mean. She could be super nice, or misunderstood.” Hunk chimed in, throwing a grape into his mouth from the bowl they had brought up.

“What if she just _is_mean?” Pidge retorted.

“Look.” Shiro started, catching everyone’s attention. “We can’t know until we have her. We know most of the teacher we have anyway, they won’t change, and it’s only for a year. Pidge, I don’t know what’s happening with you, but I’m sure she won’t mess with you.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said.” Veronica agreed.

“Oh, you won’t even have her.” Lance sneered, opening his mouth and letting Keith place a grape on his tongue.

“Eh, well, it was worth a try.”

* * *

After an hour or two, and the sun had officially set, the crescent moon high in the black of the night sky, they decided to call it a day. The girls left to go to their own dorm, leaving Shiro, Hunk, Keith and Lance to tuck themselves into bed.

They talked for a while through the darkness of the room, Shiro and Hunk on the right while Keith and Lance shared the left, leaving one empty and cold, the only light being that of the moon, white and beaming, leaking through the curtains of the window’s balcony doors at the back of the room and meeting the centre of the room, like it had sliced through the dorm with a knife made of light.

Hunk fell asleep first, then leading the three other boys to shut their traps. It was when Lance was sure Shiro was asleep that he smirked, excitement sparking inside of him like a match. This was when the wolves of the night came out to play.

He rolled over, meeting Keith's dark eyes, expecting his next moves. Long, thin fingers worked their way up, spreading out on the expanse of Keith's chest before they pushed, rolling the owner of those dangerously gorgeous eyes onto his back, the sheets rustling quietly as Lance swung a leg of his hips, straddling his hips, gazing down on him.

"We really shouldn't." Lance whispered darkly. "But I can't control myself."

Keith surged up, meeting Lance halfway. Their lips met like fire, soft but hot, burning to the touch. It was only a moment before their mouth's were opening, the heat of their breaths washing over them like a wave, the wet slide of their tongues making Lance groan quietly, his hips rolling down in search of some sort of touch or friction from his alpha, pulling a low growl from Keith's throat, dominating and making Lance putty in his arms as they continued to explore the warm caverns of each other's mouths, despite already knowing it like the back of their hand.

That thought send something warm tingling down into Lance's gut, sending blood rushing southward.

Keith groaned, pulling Lance's head back by his hair. Lance let out an airy laugh-moan hybrid, squeezing at his shoulders as Keith brought his lips up, mouthing at the column of Lance's throat, sharp fangs digging into his skin. He sucked and licked at the skin, marking it as best he could, letting everyone know who he belonged to.

Lance looked down after a moment, reaching up to cup Keith's face, knocking their foreheads together with a sigh. "Outside." He whispered, pushing Keith's hair out of the way to begin kissing softly at his neck.

"What?" He breathed, his hand coming up to rest on the small of Lance's back.

"Take me outside. I want the moon to see."

They locked eyes as Lance pulled back, crystal blue orbs pouring deep into the pool of amethyst and navy blue, the heat of their bodies threatening to melt them both like candle wax.

A moment later, Lance was lifted into the air, strong, secure arms holding him close to Keith's chest, making him giggle as he threw an arm around his neck and rubbed his nose lovingly against his temple. He also managed to grabbed a soft blanket before he began to walk across the room.

Once they had slipped through the door of the balcony, they were not bothered by cool air, their own heat to powerful block any cold entity that tried to cling to their skin.

He set Lance on the ground and lay the blanket down in one swoop. Lance was on him in seconds, wrapping around him like a constrictor.

They tumbled to the ground, laughing, giddy and excited as Lance ripped Keith's t-shirt over his head, discarding it on the cold stone of the floor behind him.

Keith soon did the same for him, mouthing at his chest as soon as it was bare.

White light stained the worn stone walls of the castle-like academy, painting the two bodies in pure moonlight, while dark blackness did it's best to bloom in the shade of the forest below them.

Lance was on top of Keith, running his hands all over the smooth, pale expanse of his chest as they continued to grind together, gasping and groaning into each other's mouths, their breath a visible mist.

Soon, he was traveling lower, using his hands to feel, breaking off to look down to where his thumbs were looped under the waist band of Keith's bottoms, silently asking permission.

"I'm all yours, baby. Take what you want." Keith licked at the shell of his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe with pointed teeth.

Lance soon began to wiggle the bottoms off, his patience deteriorating as he lifted his hips up, allowing Lance to rip them off.

He gazed down, hungry and filled with lust as he took in his prize. Long and girthy, erect and flushed pink with pre-cum beading at the tip, threatening to dribble down the length. Every time he saw it, it always made him that little bit more desperate.

But before he could move to touch or feel, Keith was doing the same, gripping the elastic waist of his bottoms and gazing up at him, waiting for his approval. Lance smiled, Keith was always such a gentle man to him, kinder and more loving than all the other alphas he had met before, other than a few odd ones. He raised himself up and helped remove his last article with only slight difficulty.

When they were comfortable again, bare and pressed together, Lance pressed his lips to Keith's, soft and slow, relishing in the closeness, the feeling of being wanted. He soon broke away, pressed kisses along his cheek, his jaw, spending more time to lick and suck at his neck and throat, nipping his sharpened teeth before moving lower, mouthing at his collarbone, kissing at his chest, slowly teasing as he moved, lower and lower until Keith gasped, his hand gripping at Lance's hair.

He smirked, his head between Keith's legs, the alpha's feet planted flat on the ground. His hand snaked up, tan digits wrapping around his member, beginning to slowly pump up and down, his thumb running over the slit at the tip, making the wolf whimper.

Lance chuckled darkly, opening his mouth and taking the head into his mouth, his hand continuing to very sluggishly stroke up and down as his tongue worked around the tip, lathering it with his saliva.

He soon began he relax, the grip no his hair loosening slightly, not pushing, but encouraging as Lance began to take more and more in. Keith groaned, his eyes fluttering shut and his head falling back against the cold, solid floor beneath him. He couldn't help but buck up, luckily Lance had had a lot of practice with the qazillion times they had done it before, especially on the days leading up to a full moon, and wasn't choked to badly. As slowly as he could, and with a lot of controlled concentration, he pushed up into the heat encasing him, his sighs and grunts growing in number.

Lance tried not to gag as Keith grew more urgent with his thrusts upwards, hitting the back of his throat and trying to bury himself deeper, to push deeper. He gave a gentle tap to his knee, pulling off and taking in a deeper breath as he crawled up seat himself on his lap once more.

"Sorry."

Lance giggled, one hand coming up to cup the back of Keith's neck while the other was reaching under him to take ahold of that wonderful length once again, his lips pulled into a dashing little smile. "I like driving you crazy." 

Before Keith could think up a reply, Lance was lining himself up and pressing the head against his rim, sinking down, taking in the entire length with a groan moving up his stomach and erupting from his throat as he was stretched. Keith growled loudly, snatching Lance's hips and digging his nails into the flawless skin subconsciously, his head falling loose on his shoulders, his forehead resting on Lance's collarbone.

"How are you..?" He trailed off breathlessly, still dizzy with pleasure.

"Not as tight? Remember when I left to go use the bathroom?" Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, keeping his mate as close as possible as he began to roll his hips, keening as soon as he felt him graze against all of his ridges, deep inside of him, his teeth digging into his lip.

"I knew I could smell you pleasing yourself." Keith rumbled smoothly, leaning up to his ear, biting down on it. "I was going to follow you in and help you along, but I was interested to see where it was going."

Lance moaned at his words, his body releasing even more slick at the thought of being bent over the sink and- 

"You should have. Let everyone know who I belong to."

"They will. That is, if they don't already know."

Keith thrust up roughly, snapping his hips up and hitting that wall deep inside of Lance that made him cry out in delight. He did it over and over and over, chasing his own release as Lance babbled and moaned above him, his toes curled, clenching down.

_"Ah! Ah! Alpha!"_

Keith growled at the difficult position, lifting Lance off of him as gently as he could, trying not to pay to much heed to Lance's whines and whimpers as he layed him down settling between his legs before sliding back in again, his thrusts brutal as he slammed into his omega, over and over, his arms on either side of his head.

"_Keith!"_ Lance yelled, crushing his legs against his hips, hooking them behind his lower back. He dug his claws into Keith's back, dragging them along his shoulder blades to leave long angry welts in their wake, gripping at his hair and pulling, trying to get a grip wherever he could. He punched against that sweet spot deep inside of him that only he and Keith knew about, the spot that sent pleasure rushing through him in the form of heat, the sweat running down his chest and back and arms, making a quiet slapping sound as skin hit skin in the intense pace they had set.

His voice grew a few octaves higher as he sobbed, begging his alpha not to stop, the scent of their love making staining their skin. Lance only grew more excited and desperate when her felt the alpha's knot on his rim, his panting growing heavier.

No matter how many times they did this, the end was always Lance's pin point. When they were both rambling, desperate messes, both clinging to each other as they chased their climaxes, ready to become one when Keith rammed his knot into Lance and spilled inside him, breeding him, filling him with pups...well, at least, that's what they wanted, they wouldn't actually be able to conceive pups unless Lance was in heat, even then it was still an unfair amount of slim.

The thought of being bred, marked, _owned by Keith_ made everything explode behind his eyes as he saw white, clinging to his mate for dear life at he slammed into him, knotting his omega, sharp fangs slicing through the skin of his neck as he bit down on Lance's neck, groaning as he filled him with his seed, finishing inside him and painting his insides as Lance spilled all over their stomachs a moment later.

Lance deflated under him, panting and sighing as Keith lapped at his marks, nuzzling and kissing his his hair and face, all while the moon gazed on, keeping watch as the alpha cleaned and held and soothed his omega, until he was able to slip out of him. He lifted a basically sleeping Lance and took him to bed as carefully as he could, making sure not to wake his sleeping companions.

That's where he curled around his boyfriend, protecting his lover from any harm that dare chance its hand at endangering his beloved, unbenouced to Lance sighing contently into his chest, snuggling impossibly closer, not having a care in the world, because he was in the arms of his alpha and that was the warmest, safest place he could think of. Because no one can protect like a mate. Especially if that mate happens to be Keith. 

* * *

Eventually, morning came around, and lets just say, Shiro, Hunk and any nearby neighbours were not impressed.


	2. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge sighed as they filed out of hall, her arms crossed as she watched the two, smile happily at each other. "Are they serious?"
> 
> Krolia stood in the same position, unamusement written all over her face. "It's his alpha talking. His father was the same."
> 
> "Reckless?"
> 
> Krolia sighed, concentrating hard on the boys ahead of her as they disappeared in the crowd. "Adorable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao sorry for the late update i was busy with...bowling :) I'd rather it be late than shitty though so hopefully u guys enjoy :D I will also upload on Halloween for extra spooks so there's that too! Sorry it is so short

The first week of school was a disaster. A huge pile of yanky danky doodle shite. Because Ms. Haggar, as they, discovered was a very, _very_ mean piece of work. Like if you even_ looked_ at her, never mind made eye contact, you would feel cold water trickle down your spine, chilling you to the bone. Her gaze would burn through your soul, melt any of your courage and making any of the strongest, bravest alphas shrink away in fear of being eaten alive.

Every single student was taken into the hall, a year at a time, all the teachers gathered at the top of the room. That's when they had their first proper encounter with the miserable woman. Even their teachers looked a bit tense when she was speaking.

Her raspy, evil voice echoed through the hall as she lectured the students about how this year would run differently than the others.

"I know we don't know each other," She said, "But I'd like to have a good start to this year. And for that to happen, you all need to obey the regulations I have set." She held the same small, grumpy, disgusted scowl on her face as she turned her nose up at the pupils as they began to whisper amongst themselves. Regulations? What regulations?

She continued, clearing her throat. "Your old headmaster was sweet on you, but I know how to run a school in the proper way. So, as long as you follow my requests, we won't have a problem, teachers included. Now these regulations will be hung on the-"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by a high pitched creak screeching through the hall as one of the huge wooden doors was opened, the heads of the students whipped round to see Keith and Lance slipping through the door, wincing as they did so. Krolia sighed.

"As you can see students, we have a perfect example of how not to obey the rules of the school board. Will you two boys come to the front, please?" Her words were sharp and separated, like she was a robot.

Lance winced. Shit. This was not how he first wanted to meet this lady.

He looked at Keith, nervously glancing at his boyfriend. He gave him a discreet, but cheeky looking grin before taking a deep breath and beginning to make his way to the front, Lance followed his alpha.

See, they were late for a very solid and realistic reason. They were horny. It was the week leading up to the full moon, ok? They couldn't help it. So, they may have had a quick pound when they were in the shower...and then again as soon as they were out of the shower, but you really can't blame them.

"State your names."

"Um, I Keith. This is Lance."

"He can speak for himself." She snapped. If she had a ruler, or maybe a whip, this would be when she slapped it against her palm, staring at they with wide, expectant eyes. She looked Lance dead in the eye as he tried not to slip in behind his mate as Keith let out a growl so low Lance could barely hear it with his enhanced hearing. "State your name."

"Lance. My name is Lance, Miss." He answered quietly, looking away from her molten hazel gaze.

"Finally. You answer when I speak to you." She looked up, speaking over the silence of the audience. "Now, tell me, what gave you the right to arrive late this morning?"

Lance turned to Keith nervously, seeing him glaring at the headmistress. She stared right back with just as much intensity.

"We slept in." He shrugged. She scoffed. 

"Hardly acceptable. Tell me the truth, young man." Uh, oh. Lance could see Keith's anger leaking out from the seams of his patience, threatening to burst. "Or Lance, maybe you would like to speak for yourself instead of letting your friend here speak for you, hmm? You do have a voice, don't you?" 

_Crack_. And...there he goes.

"You wanna know what we were really doing?" Keith seethed, looking her dead in the eye with fire burning in those amethyst eyes, a taunting smirk on his face.

"Keith, please don't." Lance reached for him, gripping his arm tightly, silently begging him not to expose him like he knew he was planning to. Not to humiliate him, but to rub it this bitch's face.

"Keith." His mother stood up from her place at the table, her voice firm and strong, loud. A warning. "Please forgive his behaviour, Ms Haggar. He is quite hotheaded, and I will have a firm word with him."

"Sit down, Krolia." She shot with acid, not taking her eyes off Keith and vice versa. "Continue."

Lance felt his face grow hot, looking over his shoulder to see every set of wide eyes on him, a few hushed sniggers and giggles meeting his ears, no doubt coming from James and his crew. He gripped harder at Keith's arm, stepping closer. "Please, don't."

"We were making sweet, sticky,_ mind blowing _love. All over the bathroom." He spat as she stepped back, making a noise as though someone had slapped her across the face. Whistles and hoots echoed through the hall, laughs and shouts being silenced immediately. 

"Keith, that is enough!" Krolia stood once again, her chair screeching against the floor horribly.

"This is unacceptable!" Haggar screamed, standing up, somehow, even straighter. "Detention for the next two weeks. This is your first warning, and if I _ever _find out that you two have indulged in such activities I will not hesitate to expel the both of you on the spot. Am. I. Clear?" 

Keith smirked, leaning forward to get in her face. "Crystal." She suddenly whipped her head round to Lance, giving him that same icy glare, clod and hard. He froze in fear.

"Yes, Miss." He all but whispered, his eyes to the floor.

"Speak up when you are talking to me." She growled. Lance flinched when Keith growled right back, _actually_ growled. 

"Yes, Miss, I understand." He said louder.

"Go sit down with your peers." 

Lance turned, his face warm and his ears burning, as well as the tears that were threatening to prick at the corner of his eyes. He walked fast with his head down, not bothering to look at anyone, his stomach churning and twisting sickeningly, his throat tightening. 

He made it to the end of the isle, sitting at the end of the bench where there was room. Keith slide in beside him. Lance could feel his eyes on him. He didn't look up, just continuing to stare at the table below him. He didn't want to look at Keith. He was too upset with him for embarrassing him like that.

As the assembly continued, Haggar spoke in her raspy, angry voice all about her ridiculous rules and strict regulations. He didn't really listen, to caught up in his own mind to focus. Not that he wanted to listen to that fucking asshole bitch face, he'd rather go and jump her and rip her fucking throat out right here in front of everyone...yeah. The full moon was affecting him. It was affecting every were at the school, Keith included. And that's when he felt long fingers begin to slither between his, he didn't pull his hand away.

He looked up, discreetly, finding Keith with quite a melancholy expression. Guilt, Lance concluded. Good, he should feel guilty. Even if the thought of everyone knowing what they got up to, knowing who he belonged to, was making his guts go warm and tingly, just like they did when Keith would whisper little praises in his ear..._he's a good boy. So good for his alpha_\- Damn it! Stupid full moon making him all frisky!

He leaned in ever so slightly to Keith's side until their thighs were pressed together, squeezing his hand lightly. When he looked up, he met his gaze, and smiling warmly he watched those dark navy melt, from guilt to soft love.

By the time was finally over, they were happily leaning into one another, hands linked. 

Pidge sighed as they filed out of hall, her arms crossed as she watched the two, smile happily at each other. "Are they serious?"

Krolia stood in the same position, unamusement written all over her face. "It's his alpha talking. His father was the same."

"Reckless?"

Krolia sighed, concentrating hard on the boys ahead of her as they disappeared in the crowd. "Adorable."

* * *

"Hey! Turds!" Pidge waved, jogging to catch up with the two boys.

"Hey, Pidge. What's up?" Keith replied casually.

"What's up? What's up?! What's up is your dick, clearly! And now the entire year knows!" She scolded, throwing her hands out in exasperation.

Lance winced, shrinking into himself slightly. Keith huffed out a breath. "I know. And although it felt good saying it, it haunts me more and more every minute."

"Good." Pidge huffed. "But, good job on standing up to that bitch. I've known her all of thirty minutes and I already hate her guts." She rolled her eyes, dodging oncoming students as they barged past, hurrying to their first class.

"I wanted to rip her throat out." Lance mumbled quietly, frowning at the ground, clutching tightly at his fresh notebook. Keith chuckled darkly.

"Maybe we should..." 

"No, you little chonks. I don't care how feral you go or how close the full moon is, you aren't killing anyone, no matter how tempting it is. I've already had to deal with three years of your wolfy bullshit, and I don't have the patience."

"Ok, ok, keep your voice down." Keith badgered. "We're not-"

"-Supposed to be in the school, yeah, yeah." She waved him off, again, trying not trip over her slightly oversized rope that had been second hand from her brother. "Where are you guys now anyway? Don't you have, like, all the same classes because of your Mom?"

"Oh, crap. Crap, crap, crap! My mother is going to slaughter me..." He grew his head back, his hands flying up to palm at his eyes as he groaned.

Pidge laughed, patting him on the shoulder. "Ha! Well, good luck my friends, because it looks like this is your stop."

It was Keith's turn to to deflate. "Pidge!" He called after her. She turned to look at him, continuing to walk backwards. "Pray for me." She vanished round the corner with a cheery, yet evil, laugh.

"It's ok. Maybe she'll have pity on us because it's our first week back." Lance shrugged, walking through the door and making his way to the closest table, halfway up the room. 

Keith followed like a dog on a leash, placing his book down next to Lance's, pulling out his stool and sliding onto his seat. Most people were taking their seats, talking amongst themselves while Krolia wrote onto the black board with white chalk at the head of the class.

"Hey," Keith said quietly, reaching for Lance's hand that was placed over his book comfortably. "I'm sorry I said that. I know that was humiliating for you and I'm really sorry I put you through that."

Lance looked up from the table, gazing at Keith, who had his attention set on their hands. He smiled softly, relaxing and placing his other hand over theirs, catching his eyes. "I forgive you. I know how difficult it is to control your mouth when it's so close to the full moon. Plus," He leaned in slightly, tilting his head up and fluttering his eyes flirtatiously, "It's kind of nice to know everyone in our year knows just who you belong to."

Keith tried not to bite his lip, subconsciously leaning in closer to his mate, into his space. "And who _you_ belong to, omega." It was only for the fact that Krolia suddenly appeared in front of their desk that he didn't rip off Lance's uniform and take him right there on the table. Instead, they jumped apart, almost painfully ripped from each other.

"Boys. A word." She had her arms folded over her chest, her eyebrows furrowed over sharp eyes, dark and swirling with an unknown emotion.

They stood, slowly shuffling to the front of the class, their peers hushing and whispering and gossiping between one another.

As they stood in front of her desk, Krolia sighed, sitting down and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Keith, Son, what were you thinking?"

"I know, you're disappointed, and I apologised to Lance. I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it! She was getting in my face and she was being rude to Lance so I just-"

"Cracked. You cracked and you lost control of your emotions. I know you're better than that."

Keith looked down, not daring to look his mother in the eye. 

"Not only that but you threw Lance into the mix and embarrassed yourself in front of your entire year, all of your teachers and the new headmistress."

"I know. And I feel like shit about it. I'm working on handling my anger and I promise it won't happen again." He swore, taking Lance's hand firmly, seeking out what little comfort he could get. 

"Good. And I know the timing isn't the best, with the full moon, but please, please try and control your urges. Being at this age, your hormones are at extremes and having each other as mates, an alpha and an omega, it's difficult, I know. But you both need to try and control when and where you-" 

"Ok, ok, thank you mother, we've had this talk before, no need to have it again." Keith waved her off, taking Lance's upper arms and beginning to drag him away as he giggled quietly.

"And Lance, sweetheart?" Krolia called. He looked back at her dumbfounded. "Don't let my shameless son take control. Keep him on a rope, let him know who's boss." She winked with a grin as Keith groaned.

Lance laughed. "Will do, Krolia."

* * *

About fifteen minutes into the lesson, Krolia was telling them all about their topics this year. She had written them down and was going into a little more detail for their first one. That was when the door opened. And Ms Haggar slipped in. She stopped talking, watching as she took a seat at the very back of the room where there was a free desk.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Her tone was cold, but not hostile. She wasn't exactly thrilled at her for screaming at her pup in front of everyone one in the hall.

"No." She replied sweetly, crossing her legs, almost like she knew just how much power she had, maybe she thought she had a little too much. "Continue. Don't let me ruin your first lesson."

She eyed the older woman, intense, nearly a glare. She would push her luck if she wanted to. 

The she wolf turned, picking up her piece of chalk from atop her book, lifting her hand to press it to the smooth black board on the wall.

"We're starting off this year focusing on the more practical side of things. We'll be looking at herbs, plants, different teas, predicting fates and-"

"Not to interrupt, but didn't the new rota focus more on the written aspects of your teachings? Every member of staff has agreed to follow the new agenda, haven't you?"

Krolia held in a growl. Barely. Her hand stopped on the board as she froze, like a freeframe. "I believe letting the students physically handle and work with the subject is a better learning device."

"Well, that isn't what the school board has decided. Would you rather go against them and lose your job?" Her chalk snapped, half of it falling to the ground with a few taps, deafening in the silence of the room. The tension so thick you could slice through it with a knife and serve it to someone on a plate.

The class were voiceless, knowing just how scary their teacher could get, no one wanted to see an angry Mrs Kogane. And this Haggar lady was crossing over every line ever drawn. Pushing every button. Even Keith was a little scared about how this would end. 

See, Krolia was like an art teacher. She was scary to everyone, but once you get to know her, and you actually do the homework, then you were fine. She wouldn't care if you called her Krolia or Mrs Kogane, and she would let the older classes drink tea and maybe eat a biscuit or two while they studied, but she could still break your arm if you tested her too much. So she was pretty chill.

"I'll change my agenta. Slightly. But I don't care who you call in, I'm still a teacher, and I will teach _my class_ how I have been teaching them the same way I always have, because I want them to actually learn." She turned, standing tall, no longer hiding her anger and glaring at the headmistress with a uncovered fierceness, her hands balled into fists around the chalk.

Haggar stayed quiet, staring her down, clearly unsure of how to respond. "Well, don't come complaining to me when all of your classes fail because they have a stubborn teacher." She stood, slowly, taking a few steps forward a she began to stalk her way round the classroom. 

The tables created an isle, each desk holding two people. The room was old, worn tables and chairs, ancient books filed messily into dusty bookshelves, windows dirtied slightly with time and bad weather, but big enough to let light in to flood the room. Beams above them held cobwebs, the walls sporting old posters and diagrams while cabinets and cupboards held used glass beakers and flasks.

"How are the pupils seated?" She questioned, still stalking the room, interrogating the classroom. 

"Wherever they want. I've known them long enough to know their names and I don't see why they shouldn't be allowed to sit with their friend."

"Change it."

"Excuse me?"

"Change them around." She repeated, simply. "They should be arranged in alphabetical order. It's more organised. Neat." She didn't even look at Krolia, picking up a book off the bookshelf and swiping her finger across it, collecting the dust as she went.

"What difference does that make?" She snapped, not taking her eyes off the foe in her classroom. 

"They can get easily distracted when sitting with their friends." She gestured to Keith and Lance, who were both glaring at the new principal. "I'm sure they can't get much work done if these two are too busy getting cosy at the back of the room."

"Not true. Being a teacher, and actually spending time with my students, I have come to learn letting them have more choice in small things, like, for instance, where they sit, or what type of quill they use, has helped them make bigger decisions for themselves, and feeling more comfortable in class with the company they choose, I've seen, has improved their confidence. So, in my classroom, my class will sit wherever they wish."

Haggar was at the back of the room now, opening the door. "Whatever you say. But don't be surprised when you wake up without a job one day." She opened the door with a loud creak that echoed down the hall. "Oh, and Mrs Kogane, for God's Sake clean up."

She began to make her way out, but only made it halfway out before she was being called back again.

"Haggar." She turned, her frown still glued to her face, horribly. "Don't ever speak to my son like that again, or _you_ will be the one who wakes up without a job." 

The door slammed shut with a loud bang.

Silence rang through the class like a song.

"Go on, Mrs Kogane!" Cheers erupted, clapping and whistling exploding in the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u like :) Ill upload on Halloween so spoopy vibes so i look forward to that :)))))))))))) and it will be longer


	3. A Moonlit Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalking to towards him, was his alpha. Bigger, stronger, faster. Midnight black fur covering his muscular build, four large, clawed paws planted on the dirt, sinking down slightly to leave prints. Bright, amethyst eyes, dark with lust and desire, jaws open slightly, enough to show off the long, pointed fangs they held, ready sink into his meal as he took a step forward. Lance knew he'd be wearing a smirk if it were physically possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope u like it too, spooky for Halloween NSFW AND MENTIONS OF BLOOD

One day until the full moon. Only a few more hours and that sweet, sweet freedom of release is there. That's what Lance thought as he struggled rip his eyes open, not wanting to move. Hid bed was warm, comfortable, cozy and safe, Keith's arms wrapped securely around his waist, his nose buried into the crook of Lance's neck, his mouth dangerously close to his scent glands.

His muscles ached and groaned in protest when he moved, preparing for the drastic change that was shifting from man to wolf. Although the full moon was exhilarating and always mindblowing euphoric, this was the part he hated the most. With beauty, comes pain, and that was exactly how it went.

Their transformation (and leading up to) was always painful and exhausting, but when they were actually out there in the forest, running as fast and as hard and as far as they wanted, jumping and playing and nipping, until it eventually turned into a mating session and Krolia and Veronica cleared because they didn't fancy watching their pack members get down and funky.

There was a difference between shifting on command, and being forced to shift during a full moon. Shifting on command was draining, extremely draining, but it only took a few moments before man had transformed into wolf. It was less drawn out, therefore less pain. When changing on a full moon, it was completely different. 

It was painful and ached throughout the week, but it was all worth it when the time came. Your body was charged up with the light of the moon, liquid fire began to rush through your veins, lifting you up to cloud nine and not letting you fall back down again until the moon had set for the day. It was exhilarating, like you could run as far and for as long as you wanted and never run out of energy. Like you could do anything and defeat anyone who crossed your path.

That was another downfall to turn on a full moon. When you turned wolf, it was kind of like you were drunk. All your fears were stripped away, leaving only raw excitement and pure energy, no sense of consequence to lead you. At least, that's how Krolia described it. Lance, Keith and Veronica agreed, that's exactly what it felt like, but they would say they had a little bit more control.

Well, maybe not for Keith and Lance. When their wolf was brought out, so was their deepest instincts and desires came out to play. That was usually why every single full moon a ghost howl, loud and high, echoed through the woods, or, in other words, Keith announcing he was about to get it in. 

The night always started with the four of them making their way to the west side of the forest; as far away from the east side pack. Then, they would set up a small meet up point, X marks the spot, that way they could always make their way back if they got a little carried away. But, as Lance had explained to their friends multiple time, they didn't go feral like full bred weres, they were fully in control of their actions and could communicate through their thoughts. Sort of.

Because they were in the same pack, they could communicate. It was like their heads and minds were all connected through one big work of silk ropes, each person with their own unique rope. Their own scent, colour, _feel_. They could sense each other no matter how far. If they were in danger, if they were happy, sad, angry. And they were blown to extremes, vibrant and bright and full.

It usually ended with Lance and Keith leaning on each other as they stumbled to their assembly point. Almost every time they had been greeted by a very unamused looking mother and sister. 

Lance couldn't help but hum in content as he felt Keith's breath, warm and soothing. The heat around his back and waist would probably be sweltering for another person, but for him it was perfect and cosy. Like sitting by the fire with two heavy cotton blankets around you, two fur lined coats on your shoulders, a hat, gloves and a scarf that could work as a blanket all while a blizzard blows on outside. Cosy.

But suddenly, that warm, the heat was torn away from him as Keith rolled away, lifting the blanket off him as he went. Lance let out a sound inhuman whine, not bothering to reopen is his as he followed the heat, reaching blindly for his comfort.

He heard Keith chuckle in the low raspy morning voice, the bed dipping with his weight as he leaned down, his warm breath tickling Lance's face has he licked at his hair, a soothing action that calmed Lance immensely. It's sign of love, grooming a mate, a sign of trust and true care.

"Gross." Pidge's voice was enough to bring Lance out of his trance, as he looked weakly over his shoulder to find Pidge and Allura standing in front of the door, dressed, fresh and ready for the day ahead. Everyone was barr Hunk, who was brushing his teeth. 

Keith hummed at her reaction, not moving away and doing it twice more. Lance just smiled, leaning into his touch, his scent ashy and with a hint of something that Lance would describe as he essence of _Keith_. They heard Pidge groan. "Get out of bed, crackheads."

  
  


* * *

By lunch, Lance was about ready to jump Keith. Literally. He wanted to run as fast as he could and leap on his boyfriend until the both tumbled to the ground and that way he could take him apart. Keith could take Lance apart that is. He could feel his heat, the weight resting on his back as he- No. No, not at the lunch table. Surrounded by friends. No.

Lance just looked down at his virtually empty plate, having destroyed the meat and left everything else on there, they tasted like crap now and did no good for him. That was another thing he was looking forward to. _Hunting._

Hunting was Lance's second favourite thing about the full moon. Being so charged up and ready, you have to take it out some way without hurting yourself, because if you couldn't pick a fight with the nearby pack, you hunt whatever you can sink your teeth and claws into. Lance couldn't help the smirk that snaked it's way onto his face at the thought.

The rush. The adrenaline that would vibrate through his body. The chase, the uncertainty of whether they were going to win this race of life or dead until they had the poor creature under them and the jaws clapped on their neck like a vice. They always ended up like that. Then they would feed, once the animal had stopped kicking. 

He sighed with desire. Keith nudged his side. He turned to him, seeing the same knowing smirk on his face as he shoved a fork of meat into his mouth. It was probably beef. Lance didn't pay attention to what it was before he wolfed it into him. Literally.

"God, looked at Griffin." Matt elbowed his sister, jerking his head in the direction of team MFE. James looked as though he was ready to commit murder, frowning and staring at the table with such intensity, Lance was surprised he hadn't burned a hole in the wood. He wanted to shrink away from him, his top lip threatening to pull up and let his teeth be bared, but luckily Keith was seated beside him, and in between the two of them. Even if he was like half a table away. 

Pidge laughed. "Aww, is it that time of month for him? How precious." She scoffed, rolling her eyes and turning back to her book.

"It _is_ that time of month." Keith answered blankly from across the table from her.

"I wasn't talking about the moon. I was- you know what, nevermind." She shook her head, waving them off as she hunched over her text nce again.

Keith glanced down at Lance, confused and seeking answers. Lance just chuckled, cooing internally at how cute Keith could get when he was confused, his brow furrowed and his bottom lip jutting out slightly in a pout.

"She's talking about periods." Lance explained.

"Not while I eat!" Hunk warned, his fork flying up to point menacingly at them.

"Oh. I was so confused as to what the heck you were talking about." Keith said, simply turning his attention back to his plate.

"I will never forget the first time you two tried to explain Alphas and Omegas to us. Man, that night was hilarious." Shiro chuckled slightly, finally joining in the conversation.

Allura giggled quietly at Pidge's side. "Yes, that truly was an ordeal."

"I still don't understand how you get periods, Lance. Like, how? Where?" Pidge gestured to all of him, her eyes squinted in confusion.

"Hey! I said no!" Hunk snapped up again.

"Sorry, Hunk. But this is the adult table. And if you can't handle the adults table I'm sure James Griffin and Nadia Razavi will be welcome to invite you over." Pidge linked her hands together, her elbows resting on the table while a sarcastic smile was painted on her lips as she turned to face Hunk. 

"I just might. Me and Veronica can have our own, appropriate conversations about the environment while you heathens talk about about Lance's reproductive system." His tone was pure sass,his body turned to face Pidge as he retorted.

He didn't leave.

  
  


* * *

Lance was pretty much bouncing off the walls. He looked at the clock. for the third time that minute. _18:53. _

He was shaking with energy, grinning brightly and hopping on the spot.

"You look like your going to combust." Pidge snorted at Keith's comment, sprawled out on Hunk's bed while him and Allura played cards over her body like a table.

"I'm excited. Aren't you?" Lance buzzed, striding over to Keith who was sitting on the edge of their bed, a lot calmer than the other wolf. 

"Of course. I love spending the full moon with you." Keith answered calmly, opening his arms and letting Lance crawl into his lap. Lance huffed, curling around him and tucking his head under Keith's chin.

"You don't sound very excited."

"Believe me, I am." He pressed a tender kiss to his temple, rubbing his nose from side to side over his head sweet. "This is my favourite time of the month."

"Doesn't seem like it." Lance retorted quietly.

Keith squeezed him closer in his hold. "You make it so much better, you know that? You're the part I look forward to." He purred. "The running and the hunting and the scenting."

"The mating." Lance purred back, his voice almost a whisper, his ocean blue eyes hooded and gazing up into dark navy. Before Keith could respond, there was a knock on the door. Lance whipped round to look at the clock. _18:55_. Right on time.

* * *

Krolia had picked up Veronica before them, so that only meant heading down to the meeting point.

They hiked their way down the hill that connected the forest floor and the school. It was steep and rocky, but paths had been created, worn into the earth over time, the dry dirt and crispy leaves flattened to the ground in a lighter shade that the grass surrounding it.

The air was cool, sticking to their clothes and leaving an icy sheet over their skin. But Lance didn't focus on that. As they traversed lower, he took in as much of the sunset as he could before it disappeared behind the trees. The sky was painted a bright orange, not a cloud in sight, the sun a molten vibrant yellow, soon to turn blue, dark and black.

He took a deep breath, filling his lungs until they couldn't be filled anymore, taking in the fresh, cool winter air, earth and natural. He let it out with a content sigh.

By the time the made it the the ground, the sky had already grown darker, the trees tall and wise, towering above them. It was nearly time.

Five minutes passed and they had made it to their usual spot. Lance couldn't hold in his giggle of excitement. But he wasn't the only one. Keith grinned, the fangs in his month shining. Even Krolia was sporting her own smile. This was a time every wolf enjoyed.

"Oh, man, I am so ready." Lance stretched, a smile permanently fixed to his face, his crystal blue eyes sparkling with anticipation. 

"Do I need to go over rules or will you two behave this time?" Krolia raised an eyebrow, bare arms folded over her chest. Veronica laughed at her statement.

"Yeah, we don't need another thirty minute search."

"We'll be fine. That hare threw me off my game last time." Lance waved them off with a hand. "We won't go too far."

"Well, lets hope you can keep that promise because we have about ten minutes to chill." Veronica informed.

And so they seated themselves on the ground, collected and content before the show began.

With the moon high in the darkness of the sky, beaming down with pure white light, they began to change.

It was painful at first, like fire burning in your chest, licking at your lungs. Then it grew, tenfold, like someone threw a bucket of gasoline into your heart, the blaze growing and spreading like venom down your arms and legs, toes and fingers, neck and skull.

Your throat cried threatened to cry out, to scream in pure agony as your bones snapped, the sickening crack and pop of your skeleton breaking apart ringing in your ears as you lay helpless, your entire being reforming, toes and fingers now short, limbs equal sizes, your skin tingling as hair grew all over. But your face was the most horrifying part to watch.

Your eyes burn, blurring your vision. Your mouth let out monstrous noises as it reshaped, your teeth growing into fangs, pointed and sharp, your nose extending into a snout, eyes big and open, the colour even more vibrant than when you were a person. And then it was done.

Lance panted as he lay on the forest floor, eyes coming back into focus, slowly. His senses coming back to him in crashing waves, overwhelming his head with intense smells, sights, sounds. He could see and hear every little bug that moved in the dirt, every leaf the brushed against one another in the trees above, every bird that settled into their nests miles away.

He finally took in the scene in front of him as he wobbled to his feet with a huff.

A brown beta, the same colour as chocolate, slightly smaller than him, piercing silver eyes gazing at him, she smelt like cinnamon and vanilla. Veronica. To his right, another beta, slightly larger than him, dark grey and silver wrapping her frame, glowing molten eyes, yellow and hazel, her scent consisting of jasmine and something tangy, like copper. Krolia. And to his left, stepping towards him, was a big black mass of fur, larger than all three of the other wolves here. His alpha.

Vibrant amethyst eyes shown through the dark, staring intently at Lance, pitch black fur shaggy, but not too lose, just enough to hang very slighting. Huge paws and sharp claws. Pointed ears turned towards him, listening. Lance would squeal in excitement if he could.

Like a pup, he trotted forward, meeting his mate. Their noses touched as they took in each other's scent. Smoke and ash, heavy and calming. Lance would purr if it were possible, running his head under the alpha's chin, nuzzling closer happily as the alpha mirrored his actions, both wolves happily nudging and licking at one another. 

They only looked away when the twoo betas stepped forward. It was time for the hunt. Keith started, being the only present alpha, throwing his head back and letting out a howl, loud ang ghostly, deafening to any human ears if they stood this close. Lance soon followed, doing exactly the same, soon joint by the remaining two wolves. Once it was over, they were off, running and charging through the trees like knights horses. They were fast, swift and smooth as they dodged logs and particularly sticky branches.

They were like a pack of shadows, gone in the blink of an eye, leaving you wondering if you really did see them, like a figment of your imagination they moved with inhuman accuracy through the shadows, guided by the moonlight. Like a blur, they sped through the forest, already knowing what they were aiming for. 

A stag, about a half a kilometre away, unexpectant and vulnerable. Alone and in the open at the shore of the lake.

They reached their destination in a matter of minutes, crouching low and silent, hunters of the night watching their prey as it took a drink in the fresh water of the lake. It was young, it's antlers not quite grown.

Keith growled. If they were stealthy enough, they would be on it's back before it even noticed they were there. That was the plan anyway. The usually go wrong.

A twig snapped. The stag looked up, eyes wide, searching. Keith ran.

They followed. Despite being the smallest, Veronica was the fastest. She lead this time, following the deer as it ran, but they chased. She jumped, getting a deep gash into its side before she tumbled to the floor. By this time, Lance had caught up, jumping higher than she did, managing to get on its back and sink his teeth into the neck of the poor creature. It let out a noise of anguish as it fell to the floor, Lance still clamped onto the back of its neck. 

It kicked, thrashed with its remaining strength, but its fate had been decided. Keith stalked forward, a low growl rumbling in his chest, snarling as he finally finishing the stag off. It stopped moving and he pulled away. Lance jumped over the carcouse to his alpha's side, Keith leaning down and licking at the underside of his jaw, as though praising him for catching the game, Lance nudged his snout under Keith's, snuggling closer to his heat.

Veronica and Krolia didn't wait for the alpha to take the first bite, instead, they began feeding, ripping the meat open and destroying it. Lance soon joined in, then followed by Keith, they four wolves gathered around, feeding off their catch, blood pooling onto the ground and drying in the fur around their mouths and staining the pads of their feet.

Once the carcouse was no more, the third stage of the night began. It started with Keith, nosing at Lance, his hind legs, his tail, nipping at his ear and licking at his neck. That's when Lance knew to run, not because he felt he was in danger, but because it was always fun to have Keith chase him, to have him catch his prise before he earned it. 

Keith would immediately chase after him, Krolia and Veronica knowing not to follow this time, staying put and laying down with the bones of their catch.

Lance ran, half heartedly, stopping once he reach the open patch in the trees. He always stopped there. Where the moon was gazing down on them and they danced around one another. Lance turned to see him emerging from the darkness of the forest. 

There he was. Right in front of him.

Stalking to towards him, was his alpha. Bigger, stronger, faster. Midnight black fur covering his muscular build, four large, clawed paws planted on the dirt, sinking down slightly to leave prints. Bright, amethyst eyes, dark with lust and desire, jaws open slightly, enough to show off the long, pointed fangs they held, ready sink into his meal as he took a step forward. Lance knew he'd be wearing a smirk if if were physically possible.

But that wasn't what caught his attention. What grabbed his eye, what sparked fire in his gut, was the member that was slowly sliding out of it's sheath, pink and girthy, long and dripping wet on the forest floor. Lance felt his ears lower, as well as his front legs, his hips and tail high in the air as he stretched down, his long shaggy tail wagging.

Keith let out a low, low rumble, stepping even closer before Lance was up again, taking his own steps until they were nose to nose, sniffing and taking each other's scents, even if they'd down this over a thousand times now, it was part of the ritual. Next they would rub and nussle snouts and bodies together, marking each other with their scents until they blended into one. 

Keith would make a noise, like a snort or a quick growl, as if to ask Lance if her wanted to mate. In reply, Lance would lay on the ground, and roll, like he was a dog wanting it's owner to give it a belly rub, showing him he trusted him. Showing him all his most vulnerable spots, where he was soft and exposed. That's when the fun began.

Keith nipped at Lance's ear with his teeth, almost demanding Lance to get into a better position, to which he always obeyed with a huff. Once he was comfortable, standing casually, Keith stood closer. He threw his head back and drew in a deep, deep breath that puffed out his chest and released, letting out his mighty howl. It was deafeningly loud, obnoxious and would definitely make any alpha that heard it jealous and filled with envy as it echoed through the trees and nearby hills. That was one of the reasons Lance loved hearing it so much.

He danced on his hind legs, he paws on Lance's back, pushing until Lance's front was against the ground, his hips up like before, both their tails wagging and sway like nothing normal. That's when he felt it. Big and blunt against his entrance. His hips snapped forward, the length slipping under him before he pulled back, dancing once again before he felt it press back. And then in was pressing _in_. 

Lance kneened as it stretched him open, burning as it did so, but he was too drunk on this wolf high to notice. He immediately began to snap his hips forward in brutal thrusts, bottoming out and working him open without mercy. He hit _deep_, making Lance tremble beneath him as he panted into his ear, licking and nipping as he continuously rammed into his omega. His prize. His mate. The evidence of their desire dripping onto the dried leaves beneath them, running down the back of Lance's legs and sticking to Keith's front, dirtying their fur.

Heat. Lance felt like he was in heat. Like he needed his alpha to do this. He didn't want him to stop, didn't want it to end. It was making him lightheaded as pleasure wracked his body and delight shivered through his limbs, filling his head and clouding his thoughts as his alpha took such good care of him. The heat and weight on his back helping him submit as he was pinned to the cold earth under him.

He felt Keith brush over every ridge and wall as he pushed in and out, his tail basically vibrating, his pants and whines sounding directly into Lance's ears, making him claw at the ground desperately. He would beg if he could, cry out and scream and yell, let out all the amazing things he was feeling, but he couldn't, he just had to bare it as all the lust and heat and pleasure he was feeling as it gathered and mashed together in his gut like a sweet pool of fire.

Keith began to thrust faster, if that were possible, harder and deeper, moving him, rocking their bodies as his breaths grew deeper, his knot beginning to grow, catching on Lance's rim like a tease, Lance could only whine and whimper as he tried not to squirm, begging for it, to be locked together, to be full of his alpha's pups, to be bred nice and good.

Lance howled then, calling out and announcing, letting everyone know he was just about to get what he wanted. He saw white as Keith rammed into his for the last time, shoving his knot inside him and locking them together as he finished, releasing deep inside of his mate, breeding him, filling him with his scorching seed, almost burning if Lance wasn't so hot himself. His fangs sank into Lance's neck, clamping down onto his nape until he tasted blood, staying they for longer than he should have.

By the time his not was beginning to deflate, Lance was sound asleep on the ground, his head resting on his paws, all while Keith hovered over him, keeping watch and threatening any who dare chance their arm at venturing too close. He lapped at Lace bite, cleaning up the blood before moving to his ears and head, licking at wherever he could get his tongue before he slipped out of his mate, sniffing at his behind, making sure he'd done well with his job. He was quite proud of himself, he mated his omega well.

He began to clean him up, licking and nuzzling anywhere he though needed extra attention while Lance slept, the moonlight settled over his fur like a blanket of light, thin and white, watching over them and filling them with power.

When he was happy with his work, he moved closer, laying by Lance's side, the opposite side of the moon, so he had protection on both sides. He cuddled in close against the smaller wolf, close, safe, warm against the cruel cold of the winter air. 

He wouldn't sleep from a few hours, but he would stay up, watch over his mate with the moon as his right hand, protecting both wolves from the shadows that crept in the dark, hidden deep in the trees of the forest, weak against the power of the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u liked it. Let me know how ur Halloween was :)


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance let out a loud groan as he stretched his back, his spine cracking and joints popping. "Keith, what did I say about the biting?" 
> 
> Keith, equally as dazed, sighed as he blinked his eyes. "To do it less?"
> 
> "Yes. Exactly. I'll be aching for days!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to edit due to my bad time management and art homework so go easy on me. I will edit it tomorrow tho, but i hope you enjoy :)) Little bit of gore but just a little

By the time morning had arrived, the pack had reunited. 

Lance let out a loud groan as he stretched his back, his spine cracking and joints popping. "Keith, what did I say about the biting?" 

Keith, equally as dazed, sighed as he blinked his eyes. "To do it less?"

"Yes. Exactly. I'll be aching for days!" He scolded, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck.

The alpha huffed, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. You know how hard it is for me _not_ to mark you up." He purred, mouthing at his neck with a hot breath, his grip tight.

Lance couldn't help but arch into his touch with hooded eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You say that every time." He giggled quietly when he heard Keith growl, almost silent into the crook of his neck, his blue eyes fluttering shut as they began to sway side to side.

"You also nearly made us lose our catch." Veronica grumbled. "And then left me and Krolia to bury the whole thing."

"Veronica's right. You need to be more patient, Keith. You know that's what-"

"Being a good hunter means." He finished for his mother. "It won't happen again. Sorry."

"Good." She said firmly, reaching down to pick up one of their rugsacks. She brought out a plain black t-shirt and chucked it in his direction, which he caught with one hand, still glued to Lance's back. "Get dressed and we'll head back to the school."

See, when you transformed, your clothes weren't going to make it through the process. That is why when they get to their meeting point, they undress to a suitable standard before the transformation, and store them with the spare clothes in their rugsacks. That means, when they finally return for a night of wolfing around, they don't have to show up to the school bare at a rats ass. They get dressed separately, for obvious reasons. 

Once everybody was ready to go and Krolia, being the adult of the group, had checked no one had been attacked or bitten by anything poisonous, they started to make their way up to they school.

It took them about thirty minutes, but they arrived in good time, around half eleven. They made it to the front steps, wading their way up casually and opening the main door just a crack so they could slip in, trying not to let too much of the cold air into the old building.

They weren't ready for what they were greeted with. The foye was bustling with students dressed in their uniforms, black robe, dark grey trousers and skirts, blue and red striped ties, all talking and chatting as they walking through they hall, red carpet thin and slightly worn through time, candles donned on the walls, lighting up the junction warmly.

A few people glanced their way, turning to their friends and talking quietly as they walked past. They could just about make out what they were gossiping about. 

"Wait, wait, wait. Why is everyone in uniform? It's Saturday, right? I haven't got that wrong?" Lance turned to Krolia, as it Keith and Veronica.

"I'm not sure. I need to speak with Kolivan about this. Come on." She began to walk down one of the halls, marching past students who narrowly dodged her natural fast pace. A pace of which Lance knew she past down to Keith. But he was fast paced with everything. And by everything, Lance meant _everything_. Whether it be walking, running, eating, reading, heck, even when they were going at it, he was always was so rough and rushed when he was doing it.

They got about half way to Kolivan's classroom before trouble aroused. 

"Mrs Kogane!" A horrible voice echoed through the halls, causing all four of the weres to screech to a halt. "Where in God's name have you been?!"

Krolia turned, slowly, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Haggar."

"What makes you think you can pull _three_ students out of class for the whole morning!?" The halls were silenced by her shrieking call, the students not daring make a sound as the hurried past, others not even brave enough to walk past, the wire of stares.

Krolia stayed calm, collected. She wasn't afraid of this old hag. She has looked into the eyes of beasts no one would dare even risk a glance at, one from the deepest, darkest parts of the earth that only the oldest souls would know about. This, this old proon was no match for the things she had fought before.

"Well, headmistress, it is a Saturday. Usually our students get a break during the weekend." She answered a collected tone in her voice, not quite hostile, but passive aggressive. "Am I not correct."

Her hazel, molten eyes sharpened. "Clearly, you haven't looked at our rota. Breaks have been singled down to one day a week, as I feel our students aren't working hard enough, so what better way to fix it than making them work for longer." 

Lance made a noise of protest, turning to his sister and boyfriend just as confused as they were. "What are you talking about?" Krolia muttered.

"You should be thrown out the door. I should put you out in the cold. By right, I can, you didn't follow the school regulations and now you have kept our students from their lessons."

"I actually did read the new regulations. The days weren't mentioned. So no, actually, you can't."

"Why?!" She screeched. "Why were these three out of the school?" Her voice was cold, low and threatening.

Krolia chuckled quietly. "Camping." She shrugged, simply turing and continuing to walk down the hall towards Professor Kolivans room. She heard yell of disgust behind her. The other wolves followed quickly.

"Uh, mother, you have an angry woman chasing you." Keith alerted, trying to keep up with the shewolf's strides. 

"You three go back to your rooms and get dressed. I'll deal with the witch." She said gently, continuing to make her way towards her destination. They nodded and broke off, rushing to their dorms for safety.

"Don't lose your job!"

* * *

"Six days a week! Is she serious!" Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

Team V, along with Krolia and Kolivan, but minus Allura, were gathered in Kolivan's room. The school day had ended, most students either in their dorms or in the library studying for test. Another thing Lance was smack talking about. It was the second week back after summer, and they were already getting tests to do.

"We were surprised, too." Kolivan agreed. "She is acting very strange."

"More like extreme." Pidge corrected, her tone as though she was delivering battle plans. "She's either up to something, or just a really big douche bag. Think about it. She adds another day onto our school week. She takes away half the amount of practical time we have. She won't let anyone have any relationships, and even _I_ think that's a little far."

"Especially us! She hates us!" Lance fumed from beside Keith, his eyebrows furrowed angrily. 

"And the work has gotten harder. Surely I'm not the only person that's noticed that. And by harder, I mean a lot harder, and accelerated." Shiro pitched in. Krolia nodded in agreement.

"Our work schedules are very compact. She wants us to cover topics I would think students this age weren't ready for. And a lot more of them."

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a gentle knock on the door. It opened with a high pitch creak, Allura slipping inside, soon followed by Coran. He was the schools mythical beasts teacher.

"God, that woman annoys me so much." Lance grumbled as he placed himself in between Keith's legs, who was sitting on one of the tables. The alpha sighed, tiredly snaking his arms around his mates waist and pulling him flush against his chest, resting his chin on his shoulder, eyes falling closed.

Allura let out a nervous chuckle, her hand reaching up to rub the back of her neck.

"What? What has she done now?" Pidge asked, sitting up straighter in her seat where she was slouched.

"We have a meeting with her next week."

"Damn it."

Lance laughed. "Count me out!"

"You don't really have choice." Hunk reminded him. "Well, that is, if you want to stay of the prefect team."

The wolf deflated against Keith's chest with a frustrated groan. Keith just patted his head.

"I just want to know what her problem is." Keith finally spoke up. "I don't trust her. She's giving me weird vibes, bad ones, and if you ask me the sooner she's gone the better." 

"I agree. Let's just kick her out." Lance nodded, leaning back comfortably.

"We can't just throw her out without reason." Pidge argued.

"Then let's find one. Sneak into her office and find some evidence! Or at least something to tell us why she has such a stick up her butt." Lance retorted.

"Everyone calm down." Krolia spoke over the potential argument, her arms crossed over her chest, leaning back on one of the counter tops. "I concur with Keith, she is suspicious and untrustworthy. But we also can't just tell her to leave. She technically hasn't done anything wrong, yet. We just need to keep our eyes open wide. Even if I do despise that lady with my entire being, we can't persecute without cause."

Pidge let out a sigh. The room stayed silent for a few beats, minds unsure of what to say or do next, the energy thick and heavy.

"I find Lance's suggestion intriguing." Coran broke the silence, catching the attention of everyone in the room. "We can all agree this Haggar lady is clearly very cruel, yes. She must have a reason."

"What I suggesting, Uncle?" Allura questioned, tilting her head in query.

"Know, normally I wouldn't agree that this is the right thing to do, but what if someone takes a peep at her 'secret file block'? There must be something in there that can explain, at least, why she suddenly changed the school rota after a hundred and fifty years."

"That wouldn't be the best idea, Sir. What if they were to get caught?" 

"I have an invisibility cloak!" Pidge cheered, springing up from her seat, a wide grin on her face.

The room stayed silent.

"Since when?!" 

"It's a long story. All you need to know is that Matt and I accidentally turned one of our cloaks invisible. But only when you touch it. Something to do with your pulse or body heat. But we can use it to sneak into Haggar's office without getting seen!"

Krolia rubbed her chin quizzically, her expression deep in thought. "That might work."

"The only question now is who's gonna do it."

"Not me!" Hunk yelled.

"Yeah, no, I'm definitely going to knock something over." Shiro chuckled, shaking his head.

The remaining turned to Allura expectantly. She shrunk. "I don't think so. Pidge and I share a room with Katie Loughwood and if either of us go missing for a night, we will definitely get busted."

"Yeah, we can't even go to the bathroom without her asking where we were." Pidge nodded in agreement.

Their heads turned to the opposite direction. 

"That leaves Keith and Lance." They glanced at each other, two sly smirks growing on their lips.

"I'm down."

* * *

"Remember. Only look at what you think will be helpful. Don't make any noise. And don't, for Voltron's sake, take off the cloak unless you really need to." 

"Yeah, yeah Pidgeon. We got this! We are like masters of the night, shadows in the dark. We'll be in and out of there in no time." Lance waved off the small mage confidently.

"Fine, I have to go. Good luck." She opened the door, but stopped half way out. "And please control your dicks please. That last thing we need is both of you getting expelled because you got excited and decided to hump in the principal's office."

"We don-" The door slammed shut, Pidge gone. 

"Yeah, good luck, now please just go already." Hunk groan from his bed, having already curled into a ball underneath the thin, but heavy throw.

Lance chuckled. "We'll be back. Night guys."

Shiro just groan something inaudible from his bed. He will forever be glad that they managed to snatch the only room in the school that had only four beds. Not that they used the fourth one. Lance always complained he was too cold or too lonely or he wanted his cuddle buddy.

He knew Keith felt exactly the same, he just wasn't vocal about it. He was to Lance, when they thought Hunk and Shiro were asleep in the early hours of the morning, he would talk quietly, gentle and soft, telling Lance just how precious he was, just how much Keith treasured his warmth and his love. It was kind of sweet, hearing his best friend go all soft and mushy for his boyfriend. He would tease him sometimes, but he will definitely use it for blackmail someday.

They finally left, closing the door behind them. Lance giggled. It was fun being hidden under a huge blanket with his beloved pressed against his side. He felt safe. Warm. The stuffy smell of the old over sized cloak making it slightly hard to breath, but other wise it was cozy.

"What are you giggling about?" Keith purred, nudging his side the best he could with both his hands holding the cloak up over their heads. Lance just looped his arm through Keith's, his other holding up the material on his right, sighing contently. 

"This is nice." He answered. "Walking through the eerie halls of the school at night all while snuggled up with my alpha. What else could I ask for?" He joked. Keith laughed, like music to Lance's ears.

The halls were nearly pitch black. Every twenty or so yards, a dim candle was lit, flickering desperately trying to stay alight as the cool air radiating off the stone walls settled in the scarlet carpet that absorbed the sound of their footsteps.

"I feel like a super agent, or a spy that's undercover." Lance mused.

"Yeah. I'm just hoping we can find something useful." Keith confessed.

"Me too. Next time I hear her say 'separate', I will go to her house, rearrange all of her furniture and steal all of her forks."

After a few more minutes of creeping through the darkened hallways of the ghostly fortress, they made it to Haggar's office. The looked at each other, silently questioning.

Keith reached forward, seeing through the slight shimmer of the cloak's magic and grabbing the handle of the door. The springs creaked as he slowly pushed it down, bit by bit until he finally pushed forward, opening the door and letting the little light in the hall seep into the solid black of the room.

He opened the door fully revealing the organised office of the headmistress. Her desk was virtually clear, bar the ink and extravagant quill, along with the thick brown book that was placed directly in the centre of the wood, everything perfectly arranged. 

Lance looked to the right, gasping and stepping back, bumping into Keith in the process. Hung on the wall was the head of a wolf, stuffed and cold. It was disgusting.

Keith dropped the cloak to the ground, quickly taking Lance into his hold as he turned and stuffed his face into his chest. Keith growled in anger, grip like a vice as Lance whined and whimpered into his neck, gripping at his shirt, searching for purchase, for comfort.

Keith cradled the back of his head with one hand, pressing a kiss to his temple. "It's okay. You're okay, sweetheart, I've got you." He hushed and cooed, nuzzling and kissing at his head as he rocked them back and forth gently.

The was the alpha female of the western pack. They didn't converse with them, and tried to stay as far away as they could to avoid any conflict. But they did pay their respects when they heard that the alpha female, the queen of their pack, had been murdered. They didn't know who did it, they only found her body, without a head and bleeding out all over the forest floor, a two inch bullet made of silver lodged deep in her chest, pierced through one of her lungs. 

It was a horrible sight, and Keith hoped he'd never have to see something so brutal and disgusting ever again. He was surprised Lance hadn't thrown up by now, he usually didn't do well with death, by this was crossing the line. It was like seeing the head of one of your neighbors stuffed and hung on a wooden plate.

Lance gripped at his shoulders, willing himself not to vomit or tear up at the sickening sight. Instead, he focused on Keith's voice, on his hold and the words he spoke as they swayed side to side.

"It's sick. I hate her, Keith. I hate her."Lance whispered, his voice trembling slightly. But then another thought sent a shiver racking through his body. "What she finds out about us? What if she finds out about Veronica, or Krolia!" 

Keith was quick to hush him, running his hand through Lance's sort brown curls, pressing another kiss to his forehead. "I know. I know, I'm angry, too. But we have to be smart. She won't find out unless we give her a chance to. I'll keep you safe, you know that. You're safe."

Lance whined weakly, snuggling impossibly closer, taking his alpha's scent, being soothed by his heart beat, thumping through his chest. "I know you will."

Before Keith could respond, however, the sound of clicking alarmed them. The sound of stiletto heels tapping against the stone of the floor, echoing before it cut off abruptly. Only one person in the entire school wore stilettos.

"Shit!" Keith wore, swooping down and throwing the cloak over the two of them as quick as he could. They left the door open, and it would only be a matter of time before Haggar arrived at the doorway.

He sprang forward, Swinging the door shut but gently turning the handle back up so it didn't make any noise before he fumbled through the dark and back under the blanket with slight difficultly, crashing into Lance in the process. Mere moments after he was secured under the safety of the cloak, the door was opened and the headmistress strolled in, spine as straight as a plank of wood, the same evil frown donning her features.

Keith wrapped an arm around his mates waist on instinct, pulling him flush to his side. She closed the door behind her and lit up all the candles in the room at once with the flick of her wand. 

She walked forward, the two narrowly avoiding her as her marched past, jumping out of the way and dodging a collision. Keith slapped a hand over Lance's mouth, stifling a yelp of surprise.

They watched as she seated herself at her desk. She placed a pole looking device, small and cylinder shaped, at the edge of her desk. She pressed a button at the very edge, activating it. A hologram blue and square.

"Hello, Sire."

Lance looked up at Keith. He looked at Lance, both their eyes blown wide with shock and horror. She was talking to one of the most evil wizards of all time. Zarkon.

"Our plan is going well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't to scrappy for u to actually read and u enjoyed of course. wish me luck for life :)


	5. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gazed up at him, eyes sparkling with wonder as a small grin grew on his lips.
> 
> "I think we just found it."
> 
> "More like it found us." Lance giggled. "Pidge is gonna lose her shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY ABOUT THE QUALITY!! Its short and i didnt have time to edit. I will edit tomorrow both this week and last weeks chapters. once again so soz :( i literally couldn't think of i title plz dont sue me

Lance nearly tripped.His heart stopped. Yet he could still hear it, _thump, thump, thumping_ in his ears, pounding against the bones in his chest like a wild animal desperate to escape its cage, clawing and snarling.

Keith’s breath wasn’t heavy in his ear, hot and tingling against his skin. A strange contrast compared to the goosebumps raised to attention on his arms. 

He was stiff against his back, chest expand and contracting. He tightened his grip on Lance’s hip, the other hand keeping the cloak from constricting their eyes, despite it being translucent.

He slowly, very, very slowly, lifted his foot and placed it behind him. He carefully, cautious to to make a noise, pulled Lance back.

Lance let himself be dragged, to numb with shock and fear to do anything else but sink into the warmth of his alpha. He would protect him. He always has.

“The students are to afraid to do anything but follow orders. Alfor at least taught them how to do that. Foolish man.”

The hologram chuckled, low and evil, pure darkness. “Good. I knew I could trust you to get the job done with little mess.”

“Yes, Lord Zarkon. There have been a few difficult...defiant students, a handful of the senior pupils. I fear they will push too far, however, I do thoroughly enjoy punishing them. It makes them easier targets when I want to penalise them.” A wicked smile danced across her face, hazel eyes hooded and razor sharp. Filled with an almost admirable expression as she discreetly lead in closer to the holographic manic of a wizard.

“I’m sure you will whip them into shape soon enough. If not, simply expose of them. Physically punish them if you must. That pathetic excuse of an academy.”

That was enough to snap Lance out of his clouded haze. His eyes blew wide as he stepped back, jolting awake, consequently bumping against Keith’s chest and pushing the two of them back. 

Keith held him like a restrictor, arms wrapped around him tightly, crushing him against his front. He felt his nose begin to rub against the crook of his neck, his shoulder, the underside of his jaw.

It helped him along as he willed his heart to slow, closing his eyes as he took a deep, shaky breath. 

Keith continued to nuzzle and occasionally luck at his scent glands and their precious mating mark.

Eventually, Haggar put the hologram down.

Lance didn’t know how long they’d been in that room, but he sure a hell was ready to get out of it. It felt like an eternity, like they’d been standing their breathing in the husky scent of the dusty old cloak while the boiled alive for hours.

She was slow to leave, dragging out her actions as though she was stalling for something, going round to every candle and blowing them out, watching the small slither of smoke rise before moving onto the next.

She stalked toward to door in darkness, opening it slowly, just as how she’d done when she arrived.

She closed the door behind her with a aggressive slam, sucking out all the yellow candle light from the hall and leaving them in midnight darkness, the only sound was that of their hushed breathing.

Keith sighed, breath washing over Lance neck and heating up the one spot. "Are you ok?" His voice was raspy as he whispered, quiet and gentle.

Lance nodded, blinking through the dark, focusing on the warmth enveloping his back. 

"Use your words, sweetheart."

"Yeah." Lance finally whispered back. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" He squeezed him tighter.

"I'm fine. Just as long as you're ok." He turned Lance around, his hold unrelenting. "We have to get this back to the others."

"We should wait for a second. She might still be out there." Lance worried, gripping at Keith's shoulders as if to stabilize his spot. Keep him there.

"Ok, but only for a minute. The sooner we get back, the sooner we can have her gone." 

"How? We don't have any evidence. No one will believe us."

Keith swore. They should have brought their phones or a camera or something to get actually evidence. The only reason they didn't was for fear of them ringing or dinging and exposing the two of them, and with their latest discovery, that would mean saying goodbye to life. And Haggar didn't seem like the type of person to have pictures of her and Zarkon, the most vile and heinous monsters in the wizarding world, casually hung up of her wall.

"I'd say plenty of people will believe us, but the police definitely won't."

"Come on. Let's just get out of this awful room. I never want to be in here again." Lance shivered, bringing his wand up between them, a light glowing from the tip.

They began to step closer to the door, silent as the rusty hinges creaked, the door open. The hall remained dimly lit, and, to their relief, empty. They slipped out, carefully closing the door, but not lacking haste as they shut it once again.

They began to quickly tiptoe through the darkened halls, nearly tripping over themselves as their mice like steps turned into messy strides. They didn't get very far, however, before a icy voice shot through their hearts.

A bolt of white, blinding light shot past them at deadly speed. Lance yelped, the two boys jumping and whipping around, with slight difficult, to see a very angry headmistress standing a few yards away, a strand of hair fallen astray, her wand pointed directly ahead. Lance held his breath, and by the lack of motion from Keith's chest, he was doing the same.

"I knew I could hear someone. Reveal yourself, and your punishment won't be too bloody."

A shiver rack Lance body, despite the flush on this face heating up his cheeks. Just as they had down in the office, they began to warily shuffle backwards, carefully not to stand on the cloak that was dragging on the floor at their feet.

She flicked her wrist, another ball of light flying past their heads, closer than the last. Too close if you asked Keith. That's want lead him to do his next move.

He leant down, his lips brushing Lance's ear. "When I say, run as fast as you can."

Before Lance could process what keith was about to do, nevermind protest, the cloak was thrown off them. Keith yelled the same spell she had been casting, but Lance couldn't see, as he was doing just as Keith had instructed. Running the fuck outta there. Usually Lance would seen an opportunity for fun in a fight, because he usually won. But this was a completely different situation. This wasn't some adolesent school boy causing trouble, this was a new type of evil that neither Keith or Lance have faced before.

He stopped at a particularly dark patch, where the candle had been exhaust and waited. He watched as Keith zipped right past him, grabbing his wrist in the process, yanking him along.

They could only go two ways, down the hall and towards the dorms. Or, go to the right and try going up the stairs. They had a lot more options if the went up the stairs, a complex of network of hallways and staircases that had caused even the fourth years so much dismay were at their feet. Which was usually the reason no one used that hallway and went the long way. They'd be faster going the long way rather than getting lost for the rest of day. Keith clearly already knew this, because he made a sharp right turn, his grasp on Lance's arm as strong as a vice.

Lance could hear the older woman shrieking at them from behind, but they'd managed to get the head start. They were faster, younger, and just happened to be nature's marathon runners, so stamina wasn't a problem. It never was. Lance and Keith had gone for runs that lasted hours simply because they were bored. And they were always fun. But that's not what he can focus on right now.

After a minute sprinting through the gloomy, blindness of the school's passage ways, they made it to the end of the hall. The doors shielding the stairway were closed, as they sometimes were, but when the two sixth formers went to open them, they didn't budge. Keith cursed as her shook them somewhat violently. 

"Shit!" He spat, turning to Lance. 

"You will never see the light of day, just wait!" Lance shrunk slightly, grabbing Keith's hand and dragging him back. He slowly shuffled back staring straight ahead, waiting, preparing for what was to come. Well, that was before he fell. Where to? He didn't know.

He only knows that he grabbed Keith and with a gasp, pulled him down too. The curtain, the old red curtain that was permanently drawn across the back wall of the narrow tunnel of a hall. He fell through it.

He groaned in discomfort as a sharp pain jabbed at his ass and tailbone, reaching round and rubbing the affected area. He looked around, only seeing pitch black. He panicked, reaching blindly for his alpha as his heart rate spiked. He heard Keith groan to his right, his panic being soothed slightly.

"Keith?!" He called out, finding his arm and crawling closer, basically climbing on top of the alpha. Keith was panting slightly, his other hand raised up where he rubbed his head. He must have hit it when they fell.

"Lance?" His voice was quiet and confused, uncertain.

"I'm here, it's ok." He couldn't help but lean down, banishing the bitter smell of anxiety and replacing it with his own as he rub and nuzzled into the alpha's scent gland.

"Where are you filthy mutts? Don't think I didn't smell the stench of you dirty halfbreed blood the moment I had the misfortune of meeting you." Keith, now apparently fully recovered from his fall, growled, low and threatening. It sounded through the darkness, hopefully not enough the reveal their unknown location.

Lance was quick to shut him up, out of desperation, grabbing his mate's face and smashing their lips together. He was a bit off, hitting the corner of his mouth, but it worked all the same. It always did. If Keith was especially grumpy, or just being plain rude to someone who (usually) deserved it, Lance would just grab him and smoosh their faces together and the next thing you know, Keith was purring at his side, following him like a dog on a leash. Well, a wolf on a leash.

After what seemed like another ridiculously long waiting game, they heard the hunter let out a frustrated growl of her own before stomping off. They both released the breaths they were holding.

"Are you sure you alright?" Lance spoke, louder than a whisper but softer than his usual volume.

"I promise. I just hit my head, but it doesn't hurt."

Keith used his wand, that he hadn't put away since the first time he'd brought it out and let it glow between them. 

Lance was mid yawn. Keith internally cooed. He really needed to get him to bed. At least they didn't have class the next day. That is, as long as Haggar doesn't change their schedule...again.

"Whoa..." 

Now that they could see, they realised just where they had fallen into. Bookshelves lined the walls, encasing a small area, surrounding a small stone podium. On that podium, rested a big,  extremely dusty book, a lot larger and thicker than your average novel. It must have nearly two thousand pages.

A desk to the side, not far from podium was a desk, clearly old, looking as though it had been placed here when the school itself was built. An ancient crystal ball was placed on it, delicate and intricate designs carved and crafted onto it's golden holder.

"I thought this place was just a myth..." Lance stood, his knees cracking as he did so from sitting on the ground for so long. He offered Keith his hand, which he took without hesitation, helping heave himself off the ice cold stone of the floor, not letting go once he was up. The whole room, despite being small and cozy, was actually freezing, like snow had been placed and left to melt, dampening the wood and allowing mold to grow in the corners.

Most likely due to the fact that the fireplace, dusty with ash and built up dust bunnies, hadn't been lit in what could only be years.

"And what exactly is this place?" Lance questioned his head tilting slightly.

"My mom told me about it before I came here. Supposedly, when the founder of the school was building it, he designed it with a small room that appears around the school to however needs it. However deserves to enter. He filled it with all of his books, filled with his knowledge. All of his best spells and curses. Info on almost every known mythical creature and magical entity."

Lance gazed up at him, eyes sparkling with wonder as a small grin grew on his lips.

"I think we just found it."

"More like it found us." Lance giggled. "Pidge is gonna lose her shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't too bad and that you got at least a little joy out of this chapter :) (Despite iT bEIng ShIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIItE) goodnight


	6. War!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's your problem?" He called over, slamming the potato on his hands to the floor in disgust. He internally groaned in frustration. He'd have to wash that out later.
> 
> But before Griffin could answer, he was suddenly smothered in his own set of flying potatoes, fault of Keith.
> 
> Lance could feel the energy and pure, raw excitement radiating both Matt and Razavi, a sparkle in their eyes as they both stood proudly on their seats and yelled at the top of their voices, synced in union. "Food fight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u like this and hopefully is longer than the others. There is slight NSFW at the end but v soft. Enjoy :)

"Hunk! You won't believe what we found!"

Lance burst through the dormitory door, yelling like a madman.

Shiro and Hunk were startled awake, jumping up in their beds as the light from the hallway filled the dark room. "What..?"

"Haggar is evil! She working with 'you know who'!" He exclaimed, clamering onto the boy's bed.

Hunk's face scrunched up in confusion as he racked his brain for answers. "...who?"

"Zarkon." Keith answered firmly, closing the door behind them as Shiro turned on his lamp. The room filled with a cloud of cold tension at the malevolent name. "Their planning to do something with the other students and it's not gonna be good."

"What happened?" Shiro asked, climbing out of bed. 

"She was calling Zarkon on this little hologram thing and they were talking about shaping us up and punishing those who disobeyed orders. She's going to ruin the school."

"We also found a secret room." Lance explained, having calmed down slightly. "We fell behind the curtain at the end of that really dingy corridor, and this old, dusty room was there. It had this crystal ball and all these different books."

"I thought that was just a myth?" 

"So did we." 

"What do we do?" Hunk questioned, his voice unsure and iced with worry. "Haggar's going to take over the school."

"We need to speak to the teachers. Krolia and Kolivan should know what to do. Or at least have a good idea."

Lance gazed at Keith, his lips pressed tight and his eyebrows furrowed with concern. Keith reached for his hand.

"We'll figure things out."

* * *

"Why is she calling an assembly?" Pidge groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Once again, she'd stayed up reading one of the advanced biology science books. "We had one on Monday!"

"You're forgetting what happened last night." Keith spoke up, leaning down to speak quietly in her ear. "She'll be looking for the culprits.

Pidge rolled her eyes. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

Keith stayed silent.

After the entire year had been seated, the show began. 

"Now, most of you will be confused as to why I have called you here this morning." Haggar started, that same scowl that was tapped to her face leaking bitterly into her tone. "But two of you know what happened last night, and I will give you that chance to take responsibility for your horrendous behavior this instant, or that entire school will be penalized."

The hall stayed silent, bar a few stray whispers. You could cut through the air with a knife.

"Alright. School will start an hour early than your usual rota. Any magic done out side of class is forbidden and you will be suspended for misuse of your wand."

Keith squeezed Pidge's arm. The small girl looked as through she was going to burst if she didn't call this bitch out, her cheeks rosy red with anger. Lance slipped his hand into Keith's other one, giving his own little squeeze.

"After the situation last night, I only discovered this cloak. I have been through every year but your's this morning and if the owner does not reveal themselves I will have no choice but to punish everyone."

"It's mine!" Lance stood up, every pair of beady eyes whipping to stare and burn. "It's my cloak."

"He's lying." Pidge suddenly stood, her voice louder and more confident. "I was there last night, he was just trying to cover up for me, Miss."

"What are you doing?!" Lance harshly whispered. 

"Thank you for you honesty. Now come up here."

"Pidge!" Team V looked frantically between each other, panicking and unsure of what to do. Pidge stood in front of the headmistress, her nose turned up at the old woman, eyes daring.

"I will be confiscating this from you." She said coolly. "You will attend to classes this week and you will help the janitor for the next month." Pidge held her gazed strong, hazel eyes solid and unafraid. "If I _ever_ catch you sneaking around after hours again I will expel you where you stand, do you understand?" 

"Of course, you old hag. I won't dream of ruining your organised prison schedule." Pidge smirked up at the older woman, who took a step back in shock and fury, the rest of the hall gasping in surprise and maybe even fear for Pidge.

Haggar glared down at the mage, pure rage and heat burning through the mist of tension and suspense in the room. "Go and sit down you ungrateful little brat!" She spat, getting into Pidge's face. 

The girl simply gave a teasing curtsy, before turning ad marching down the isle with a proud smile on her face.

"Dismissed!"

* * *

"Are you insane! She could have killed you!" Hunk, for the umpteenth time, hugged Pidge close, stroking the top of her head.

"I've wanted to say that to her since the moment she came here, so honestly I'm happy."

"And I'm proud." Matt smiled happily, rustling her wild tendrils of hair.

"Yes, but now you have to help the janitor and miss a whole week of class. Why didn't you just let me take the blame." Lance whined, poking down at his food. 

"It was my fault you were out last night. And it_ was_ my cloak. Plus, If she got your face like that, Keith would flip a table and probably kill her, and, no matter how good that sounds, we can't do that." She took a bite out of her carrot, pointing the remaining half at him. "Also, me and Sven are besties. It just gives us more time to bond."

Lance open his mouth to say something else, but was cut of when he felt something moderately hard hit the back of his head. He heard Keith growl.

He lifted his hand up, feeling something soft and pasty mush under his fingers. He lifted it round to see a pale mush on his hand. Did someone just throw mash potatoes at his head? He heard the laughter echoing form behind him. He groaned. Of course it was was the MFE's.

"What's your problem?" He called over, slamming the potato on his hands to the floor in disgust. He internally groaned in frustration. He'd have to wash that out later.

But before Griffin could answer, he was suddenly smothered in his own set of flying potatoes, fault of Keith.

Lance could feel the energy and pure, raw excitement radiating both Matt and Razavi, a sparkle in their eyes as they both stood proudly on their seats and yelled at the top of their voices, synced in union. "Food fight!"

And then food began to fly. And what a beautiful sight it was. Carrots, peas and gravy flew across the room, the massive hall filled with screaming laughter and outcries of rage and frustration as the students went to war. The battle was valiant and colourful, messy and sacrifices were made, but in the end, no one was victorious.

Keith hit Griffin in the face with a half eaten slab of meat. Lance through a bread roll at Kinkade. Pidge covered Matt in gravy. Allura dumped a bowl of mashed sweet potatoes on Shiro. Hunk ducked for cover. Veronica kicked an apple in the air and it hit some kid in the head. Pretty sure he got a concussion.

"What is the meaning of this!" Haggar suddenly burst through the door, followed by one of the canteen's dinner ladies, who looked genuinely scared.

Unfortunately for the poor guy who didn't realize the fun was over, the spoonful of peas that he had yeeted, crashed into the furious headmistress. The room went silent, just as it had in the assembly, every pupil in the room this time.

"Who...is responsible for this?" She all but seethed.

Team V pointed at Team MFE. Team MFE pointed at Team V. None of them took their wide eyes of the principal.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to clean when I didn't even do anything. All I did was take my plate under the table." Hunk whined, brokenhearted as he swept the floor.

"That's what you get for being friends with us, Hunk." Shiro chuckled, dumping more used ammo into the bin bag Allura held open for him.

"Suffering? I would like to live a day of my life without getting into trouble for something a didn't do, thank you very much."

"But you're part of this pack, Hunk. Team V, the strongest, wildest pack in the entire school." Lance commented as he strolled passed, his own over-sized brush in hand.

Hunk stayed wordless. "Aww."

Pidge rolled her eyes, but chuckled nevertheless. "Yeah. The best team in the universe."

"Hey! You stay down your half!" James called from the other side of the hall, Pidge sweeping slightly onto their half. 

"Suck a cock!" 

"Pidge!" Lance gasped, acting flabbergasted as he dramatically put a hand to his chest. "I believe the word is penis."

"Oh, dearest apologies, my friend. And thank you for correcting me." She turned, cupping one side of her face to yell back up. "Griffin, I meant eat a penis! And it sucks for you cuz' I'm too young for you to call anything bad back."

James just grumbled, his huffing gaze falling back to the ground where he was mopping. Veronica gave her a discreet long distance high five.

"Hey I can still jump him if you want." Keith whispered into Lance's ear, nibbling at the shell, his hand coming up to rest on his waist while the other was occupied with a broom stick.

Lance giggled, leaning back into the warm half-embrace. "No. I say we just tease him. It's funny when he gets angry because his dad can't buy me for him."

"Yeah, so he bullies you instead. Not fair." 

"So, let's make it fair." Lance purred.

Keith eyed him with a small curl on his lips.

Lance grabbed his tie and began to pull him to the top of the hall, sauntering through their rival's half. 

The other's eyed them as Lance released Keith, the alpha still following like a dog on a leash, the two of them disappearing into the staff toilets.

* * *

"Keith!"

Lance cried out as Keith slammed against the thin wall of the staff toilet, his mouth lathering his neck with bite and nibbles. 

They rolled their hips together desperately, grinding and gripping for purchase as they pressed against each other tightly.

"Please. Please, Keith..." So easily breathless, Lance pleaded with his mate.

Keith began to kiss down his skin, unbuttoning in white shirt, one by one, a kiss for every inch of skin exposed. He reached the bottom, pulling the shirt from where it was tucked against Lance thin waist. 

He stood tall once again, meeting Lance's mouth once more. He groaned as Lance began to undo his belt, their actions rushed and hasty. 

Keith all but ripped Lance's shirt from his body, sun-kissed skin exposed to the cool air of the old bathroom. All the more intoxicating, smooth and warm against his lips. His scent pouring from him like honey, sweet and thick, their passion and mixed scents filling the small room and replacing the moldy aroma.

Lance was lifted up onto the counter, clothes pulled down just enough to release the parts that mattered the most, erect and proud, lustful and eager to begin, to feel.

All to soon, Keith was snapping his hips up into Lance's heat, desperate and hungry, like an animal. Lance blabbered into the mop atop his head, unable to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head as slick was spread over his thighs and dripped onto the counter below them, the stain of love making. It was messy and filthy, yes, but entirely worth it. 

Lance cried out, louder than he expected when Keith gripped at his thighs tighter, most likely bruising them, but it would heal before they even began to form. Keith panted hard into Lance's neck, his stamina making Lance sob and laugh at the same time as he continued on with his relentless, ruthless pace, truly claiming his omega in the most instinctual way.

Groaning and grunting, panting Lance's name like it would save him all while Lance threw his head back, moaning and whining and crying out as Keith rammed into that special wall deep inside of him over and over and over.

"Keith, Keith, baby..."

"Lance...You're _mine_. _Mine, mine, mine._ My good boy. Good omega." Lance couldn't help up yell in ecstasy as Keith shoved his knot as deep as it would go, letting out a guttural groan, a growl rolling from his throat as he pierced through the skin of Lance's neck, painting his insides and outsides with _him _and only him. It felt good to have such a claim on the one he loved the most. The one he wanted to protect the most. Especially with a threat on the other side of the door.

Lance squeezed his legs tight around Keith's waist as he finished, every muscle in his body pulled taut as he dug his nails into Keith's shoulder and pulled at his hair, although not a single strand would come loose, despite how mush he shed by himself. He didn't expect Keith to be come so...passionate. He was expecting a quickie in the bathroom and enough hickies to tease Griffin.

But that's when it hit him. They were trying to taunt Griffin. The other alpha. Keith's rival. For all Lance was concerned he was a piece of meat the were fighting over. But Lance also knew just how much he meant to Keith. How much he needed Griffin to know that Lance belonged to him. That he was not just a piece of meat, not a prize to be won, but a person, precious and treasured by Keith. His favorite thing in the entire world. Or so Keith tells him. Every single day.

And with the amount of true affection, and with Keith being so closed off to others, even their close friends, Lance couldn't help but feel all the wonderful things Keith told him he was. Loved. Treasured. Precious. Cared for. And by God if he didn't feel exactly the same towards Keith, because that man was truly enchanting. At least for Lance anyway. So they care for each other. Protect and love each other. Since they were only little they have always been there for each other, through all the meaningless bickering and red faced gifts, they'd made the vow to always be there. Strong and pure.

Lance panted, reaching up to cup Keith head, pulling his face up to looking him in the eyes. He was gone, drool beginning to run from the corner of his mouth, eyes hooded and gazing at Lance like he'd had just saved him from death itself. Lance smiled, soft and tender, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against the alpha's. His alpha.

* * *

"What the hell! Did you find a way to make one mega shit or something?" Pidge yelled from across the hall, throwing her arms in the air in outrage. 

Lance just tucked himself deeper into Keith's side, the two casually walking down the hall to their friends. And if the look on James Griffin's face wasn't perfect. Lance was almost sure he heard the loud sound of wood snapping as they passed.

"We got distracted." Keith shrugged. Lance hummed in agreement, eyes closed in bliss as he relished in the heat radiating off of his mate. 

"Go shower." Veronica whacked the back of her brother's head. "You two are revolting."

"You're just jealous Acxa ins't here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u like. let me know if u like. so that i know u like :))))) <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> LET ME KNOW HOW U LIKED IT, BC I SURE AS HECK DO! I hope u like this work and im excited to get started after my last one...u should check it ou- ANYWAY! I will continue uploading once a week, every Sunday. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
